Flickan som saknade marodörernas 7:e år på Hogwar
by Amiinah
Summary: Det här är en berättelse om kärlek i utkanten, kantad av himlastormande känslor som hela tiden hotar att kasta omkull karaktärerna.


**PROLOG**

Den distinkta doften av det koleldade tågets rök slog emot flickan i den mörkgröna ponchon och ett småleende lekte i mungiporna.Tåget såg precis ut så som hennes äldre syster beskrivit det, hon kunde än minnas Serenas beskrivning av Hogwarts ringa i hennes öron.

_"Det är en underbar plats, du kommer att älska Hogwarts. Slottets väggar bär på sekel av hemligheter och vidderna kring slottet är oändliga. Där kommer du höra hemma…"  
_Nej det skulle inte vara som på Beauxbatons, inga snäsiga franska lärarinnor eller elever som inte kunde låta bli att stirra elakt på dig.Nej sedan den där hemska händelsen förra året inträffat hade ingenting varit sig likt, ingen av henne forna vänner talade längre till henne och professorerna gjorde allt för att göra hennes iliv till ett helvete. Hon var verkligen glad att hennes föräldrar äntligen hade låtit henne fara till London för att får börja i en ny skola, få en ny chans, ett nytt liv.  
Hon strök en mörkbrun hårlock ur ansiktet.På morgonen hade hon för en gångs skull faktiskt satt upp håret omsorgsfullt i en stram hästsvans men några ilskna lockar hade slitit sig redan och ramade in hennes ansikte. Till och med ett uns av make up fanns att spåra i det bleka ansiktet.  
Hennes mor skulle sett henne nu. Det var inte alls länge sedan hon slutat bära svarta kläder, tvättat bort det tjocka lagret av Häxans kattsvarta eyeliner och börjat reda ut de nästan självskapande dreadlocksen i hennes bruna burr.  
Det var inte länge sedan hon bestämt sig för att ge livet en ny chans.

Börja leva igen.

Sirius smålog, eller ett flin var snarare rätt ord för leendet som lekte i hans mungipor.Han stod omringad av en grupp femte års elever, två år yngre än den 18 årige Sirius Black. Dom fnittrade gällt och skickade längtansfulla blickar fyllda med åtrå åt hans håll, som om han inte visste att han snygg.Han hade väntat hela sommaren på det här, eller inte just att återse hans fanclub, ja det var faktiskt sant, Sirius Black hade haft en egen fanclub sedan mitten av tredje året då en yppig blondin vid namn Magda Hall startar den med några av de andra flickorna i hennes klass. Efter varje år expanderade den exklusiva fancluben och just nog bestod den av ungefär femtio flickor ur alla årskurserna. Du kunde lätt känna igen en flicka ur S.B.L som dom kallade sig, en förkortning av Sirius Black Lovers.

Det var inte det här han längtat efter hela sommaren som han spenderat inlåst i sitt rum på Grimmaldiplan nummer 12, nej han hade längtat efter sina vänner.  
Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew och självklart James Potter.  
Tillsammans var dom Måntand, Slingersvans, Tagghorn och Tramptass.

Marodörerna.

En pojke med ostyrigt hår sprang över perrongen med en koffert i högsta hugg. Det var fullproppat med elever och föräldrar och trängseln var kompakt. Med sin långa spensliga kroppsbyggnad var han nästan ett huvud längre än alla andra och igenom glasögonens bågar försökte han se efter någon av hans vänner. Irriterat sköt han upp glasögonen på näsroten igen, dom hade alltid en tendens att halka ner på nästippen.Men han kunde inte spana sina vänner, kanske dom var borta i den norra änden av perrongen. Han stannade tvärt och gjorde helt om.Men han kom inte mer än några meter innan han krockade med något, eller någon.

AJ, se dej för! Fräste en arg röst och i förvirringen gled kofferten ur handen på honom och kraschade i det hårde stengolvet. Locket flög upp och ut ramlade en salig röra av kalsonger, strumpor och kläder.

Han stannade till och suckade trött.Förbaskaded kvastar.. Muttrade han och böjde sig ner över figuren som låg mitt en den saliga röran.Plötsligt insåg han vem kvinnan han slagit omkull var och rodnade kraftigt.Lily Evans. Hon tittade upp och mötte hans blick och grimaserade.

Åhnej, inte du igen Potter. Kastade hon ur sig bitskt men ångrade genast orden så snart dom lämnat hennes mun.

Öh, hej Evans!

Tafatt sträckte han fram handen mot Lily som låg i röran av kläder. Hennes hår var ostyrigt för en gångs skulle och den långa jeanskjolen hon bar hade halkat upp över hennes vader och han fick en skymt av hennes välsvarvade vader. Genast rodnade han igen.

Försök inte spela gentleman Potter, du är lika klumpig som vanligt. Bet hon av men med ett leende den här gången och slog bort hans hand, istället reste hon sig upp själv.

Någon skrek hennes namn bortifrån röran av människor och hon slätade till kläderna med högerhanden innan hon vände sig om mot James som försökte samla ihop sina kläder.

Ses senare Potter! Snygga kalsingar du har föresten. La hon till med ett skratt och försvann bort i folkvimlet.

Lily bet sig i läppen.En aning oartig kanske hon varit mot James och till hennes eget förtret ångrade hon sig.Irriterat skakade hon på huvudet och fortsatte spana omkring sig. Som prefekt hade hon fått hem ett brev från Rektor Dumledore under sommaren men istället för det vanliga dravlet om hennes ansvar som prefekt hade det funnits med en bild på en flicka i brevet och en kort förklaringen att det var en ny flicka som skulle börja i sjunde årskursen, Kathryn de Valerié behövde hjälp att komma tillrätta och att Lily skulle finna henne på perrongen.Bilden hade visat en mycket sorgsen flicka iförd svarta kläder, tufsigt hår och ett tjockt lager av eyeliner och Lily kunde inte direkt säga att hon såg fram emot att möta fransyskan.Hur hon en tittade kunde hon inte finna flickan.

Precis innan hon var på väg att ge upp hoppet såg hon en flicka iklädd en moderriktig mossgrön poncho och bruna cowboyboots stå lutad mot en tegelpelare.Lily kisade och försökte avgöra om det verkligen kunde vara samma flicka. Kläderna var helt annorlunda. Håret som tidigare varit som ett ända stort fågelbo var nu prydligt uppsatt i en hästsvans och det fientliga sminket var borta och ersatt med en naturligare variant. Men det fanns någonting som stämde överrens med bilden, Lily kunde inte trots sina höga betyg och hjärnkapacitet sätta finger på exakt vad för det fanns inga yttre likheter.Och hur hon än försökte så fanns det bara en förklaring.Hjärtat på denna flicka grät också.

Beslutsamt gick hon fram emot flickan och klistrade på sitt bredaste leende.

Hej, mitt namn är Lily Evans och jag är prefekt i den sjunde årskursen här på Hogwarts. Det är möjligtvis inte så att du råkar heta Kathryn de Valerié? Frågade hon tvekande och flickan mitt emot henne sprack upp i ett leende och sträckte fram handen för att skaka Lilys.

Trevligt att träffas Lily. Jo, mitt namn är mycket riktigt Kathryn de Valerié, men kalla mig Kathy.Lily skakade handen hjärtligt och sprack upp i ett leende hon med. Se, det där var väl inte så svårt, tänkte hon lyckligt.


End file.
